


Chapter 1 - The open cage

by Koiffee



Series: Times of long ago [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm bad at this, M/M, My first time ever writing and posting, Original Character(s), Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon Journey, and darkness, and stuff, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiffee/pseuds/Koiffee
Summary: The story follows 16 year-old Isabella and her Eevee Diana as they venture into their very first journey, looking to escape the past and look forward to the future. However, she must come to terms with herself and the time of before if she wants to endure the oncoming storm.She can't do it all alone.-------------------------------AKA I suck at summaries but there will be angst, drama, fluff, fun, death, gore, e v e r y t h i n g.





	Chapter 1 - The open cage

Nobody thought about telling _me_ anything about moving to a whole new region, _or_ about how I’d be dragged along on a journey by my eccentric new neighbours, _or_ about how I’d end up staring death straight in the face on numerous occasions.  
About how I would never get to see my home again.  
I’m getting ahead of myself now however, I realize you might not be here for my lame backstory or anything of the sort. You might, instead, be wondering why the _fuck_ I’m rambling to myself right now, amidst a pool of my own blood with thunder crackling high above me, the heavy clouds washing my life away with their loads of pouring rain. The wind pierces my wounds and I want to scream, _want oh so desperately_ to leave this world with one last shout of defiance, to display my anger at the unfairness of the circumstances. But I can’t. My voice left me hours ago, and I doubt it’s coming back.  
At least they’re safe. And maybe, just maybe, I will not have spent my life in pointless dwellings like we humans tend to do. Maybe I accounted for something. Maybe.  
But alas, I’m getting way ahead of myself here.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bright, _blinding_ sunlight that suddenly spills over my face makes me groan and turn around, disturbing the white sheets of my bed as I bury my features in the soft pillow, hands covering my ears against the shrill awakening that escapes my dear mother’s lips somewhere above my head.  
“Isabella for christ’s sake! Get up or you’ll never leave this house and your poor mother in peace!”  
I merely growl in response, feeling my heart crack in the most subtle way possible as the door to my room snapps close with a bang and my mother’s stomping footsteps make their way down the stairs. Gosh, when did things start to go so very wrong between us?  
But all bitter thoughts are immediately swept away in the instant I feel a soft, bushy tail gently caressing my cheek, a soft exclamation of encouragement sounding in my ear.  
_Diana._  
With a soft giggle I bolt upright, taking my beloved companion by surprise and catching the tiny Eevee as she rolls off the bed, the latter squeaking in surprise as I press her forehead against mine.  
“Morning love.” I smile, and the tiny creature smiles back, softly licking my nose before I set her down on the sheets and yawn, stretching my arms behind my back.  
I swear, the tiny Eevee is the sole reason I ever get up in the mornings. But today is a special day; Diana and I will finally be able to leave this place behind and find our true place in the world, far away from here. I am finally sixteen, and thereby allowed to go on a journey with my partner and finally figure out what I want to do with my life.  
“Gosh Diana, I feel hope already building in my chest! This is the day we’ve been waiting for all our lives!” The exclamation leaves my lips and I rush towards the closet on the opposite side of my room, quickly shuffling some clothes into a black backpack and picking some others out for wear. Diana bounces from pile to pile of littered clothing, staring wide-eyed as I exchange my pajamas for an actual outfit.  
Once dressed, hair comb grasped between my teeth, I make my way to the mirror with a bowed head, Artemis pouncing atop my shoulder with her head slightly tilted to the side, contemplating our reflections with a mistified look in her eyes.  
I always find it so hard to face the mirrored image atop the glass. Blame it on low self-esteem or whatever. I don’t really care, for what bothers me is the physical twisting of my stomach, the cold sweat that covers my trembling hands. Why does it have to be so _physical_. 

When I finally find the courage to look up, driven forward by Diana’s gentle nuzzles against my neck, I see a face that’s ghost-pale, blond waves falling way past my shoulders and reaching my buttocks. Black boots up to my ankles, followed by black skinny jeans and a white shirt ( _Yes, I love the colour black. No, I’m not an emo._ )  
The red flannel shirt that covers my upper body is rolled up at the sleeves, revealing a flash of white bandages before I roll them back down. Diana throws me a look and my ice-blue gaze meets her own, a slight fleck of defiance mirrored in their depths. The little Eevee knows I’m stubborn, and I know she’s just worried, _because she loves me like the sibling I never had._ But I still can’t help but glare. 

“Alright well, let’s just go already! Freedom awaits, love!” I yell, earning a loud reprimand from my mother as I rush down the stairway and land on the dark wooden floor with a heavy thud, simultaneously pulling my backpack over my shoulders and giving the house one last look. Diana’s paws follow my feet. I know we won’t miss it. I refused to attach myself to this place when we moved from Unova to Kalos a year ago.  
My eyes flutter over to my mother, whose back is facing the door by which I stand, short red hair and slightly plump body hiding her face as she fixes breakfast for herself. At first glance, one wouldn’t identify her as my mother. Not until you see her eyes, so much like mine. Ever since I was a child she spoke of how similar I am to my father, not only in appearance but in attitude too. ( _Which she made sure to let me know was not a good thing._ ) But I wouldn’t know anyway, for they got divorced when I was three and I never saw him again after that. I hear he moved to another region with his girlfriend after my mother apparently cheated on him. The guy she gave up our family for didn’t even last a year, only after the money my mother had.  
Guess bad life choices run in the family. Huh.  
“K, I’ll be out of your hair now. Hopefully forever. Bye, then!” I let her know of my departure, to which she finally turns around and smiles at me, a rare sight for sure. “Bye now dear, and Diana, take care of her for me.” The little Eevee atop my shoulder huffs, probably wondering the same thing as me: Did she really ever care for me?  
With that cheerful thought, I leave the suburban house and take my first step outside that open cage, Diana cheerfully bouncing by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, hope you liked the first chapter! This is my first time ever posting something, so please leave some KUDOS and comments if you wish to see more! I'll try to update as often as possible. Also, english is not my first language so if you spot any mistakes please let me know asap! <3  
> Have a great day loves <3


End file.
